The Power of Twelve
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: Astral projection, Animation, Levitation, Yin and Yang, Combustion, Invisibility, Immortality, Healing, Speed, strength, Shape shifting, and Heat beam eyes. Twelve powers, one ninja, and a whole world to play with.
1. Graduation

_People have told me absolute power corrupts absolutely. The people in power eventually become corrupt and have to be replaced. I bet that at some point I'll become corrupted by my power too, after all its absolute. You might think "what power could a twelve year old ninja in training have?"_

_I don't have one power, I have Twelve. I've had them for as long as I could remember, each controlled by my will and limited only by my imagination._

_The first was immortality. No matter what injury I sustain, I live. When I was an infant I can recall being decapitated, stabbed, and burned alive. I know it happened because it happens at least once a year. It's also how I discovered my second power. My 'gift' of healing. No matter what wound or injury I will recover within seconds. Destroyed limbs regrow, torn of body parts will mend together as if the injury was never there, hell I've never been sick a day in my life. Good thing too considering the amount of expired food I am forced to eat._

_Another power I discovered early on was my beyond godlike strength. There is nothing I cannot lift or move, no end to the amount of force I can unleash upon a target. I found that out as a toddler when a would be assassin tried in vein to strangle me. I returned the favor, with one hand I desperately grabbed at his neck, and my young fingers not only crushed his throat. It split it as if torn by the fangs of a vicious beast. Regrettably he lived, curtsey of my younger self still not wanting to hurt people and my gift of healing._

_The next power I discovered was that I could move at an impossible speed. In the blink of an eye to a normal person I could run miles without trying. I used this skill to avoid being seen and hide away from everyone who hates me. I would hide upon rooftops and treetops, using sheer speed to defy gravity. It made my younger days so much more tolerable. Whenever I was caught by any of the villagers I would speed away, gone in an instant._

_The ability to leave my body as I slept was another power. I had been doing it for years, flying across the skies and watching my home at night. It was fun, and I took childish delight at watching the lives of the 'dream people' It wasn't until I looked behind me when I 'woke' in the dream world and saw myself lying in my bed for that night. I experimented, checking during the day for signs that what I had observed in my sleep had really happened. I was delighted when it all turned out to be true. My sleeping mind could wander without limits, bypassing the laws of gravity, physics and commons sense as I went threw walls and doors at my pleasure. I learned far too many secrets for someone my age, a fact that allowed me to trump many plots against me at my digression for once. _

_I think it was at that time I started becoming corrupted._

_The next power was one that amused my child-like mind for months. If I got angry and glared I could shoot beams of energy, pure-white hot energy, out of my eyes. A man had shoved me into the mud, forcing my face into the filth and sludge before leaving me there. I glared at his back and the beams lanced forth, spearing him and burning through. I stopped because of shock and disbelief. He was the first life I had ever taken, but I didn't care. He had tried to kill me and I got him back._

_I tried to make new power with emotions, nothing came from that. The seventh power was another for my impulsive delight. Levitation, the power to make things move with my mind. It took focus rather than anything else on my part. If I willed it to fly, my target would become weightless and move to my will. I used this to my advantage, using speed and levitation to steal whatever I wanted. The people of my village wouldn't sell to me anyways so I took what I pleased, I didn't care._

_I found that it was my desires that gave form to my powers, what I wanted effected the world around me. On my sixth birthday I was lonely, and wished for a companion. An animal friend who could be by my side. The power of animal shape-shifting activated converting a broken stick in my hand to a big black dog I was delighted to play with. The villagers couldn't permanently harm me, but they had no problem killing my dog. That day was the first time I ever desired to hurt them, and I did. With a thought I lifted them all off the ground, and walked to each of them in the air, taking my time to crush their limbs to paste. I never touched more than the arms or legs, but each one of them knew just how mad they made me. I had had enough of them all._

_That night the old man, the village leader came to talk to me. He told me what I was doing was wrong, that I shouldn't sink to their level. He told me "an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind." I told him I didn't care anymore. That the whole world was blind, and evil, and wrong. He made me promise to only fight back, to only hurt others that hurt me first. The old man told me flat out that if I didn't promise him that, then the village would force him to try and kill me. We both knew who would live, he knew I would win. He couldn't stop me, and we both knew it._

_I made the promise anyways._

_I spent the next year using my powers whenever I wanted, mostly running around as one animal or another. I admit, I loved being a cat and laying in the sun. I spent days being a cat, it was one of the few times people treated me nice. It was as I visited a monument that I discovered what the ninth power was. The power of animation, the power to make anything I touched become alive and real. I stole an action figure of the nine tailed fox, a beast that nearly destroyed the village I resentfully called home. As I pretended it was alive and real, the figure glowed, animating and becoming a miniature of the beast it was. Startled by the six inch high fox trying to claw and bite at me I crushed it with my strength, scared of re-birthing the monster into the world. The toy died, returning to it original form of plastic, now crushed beyond repair. I spent the afternoon stealing toys and learning to use the power of animation, continuously giving life to the stolen playthings and removing it at a touch. _

_The tenth power is of combustion and fire. It was my eighth winter, and I was cold and alone in the woods of the village. None of the animal forms I possessed was enough to reduce the great chill of the winter winds, so I tried desperately to make fire, I tried rubbing wood together to no effect. I tried to focus the beam blasts of my eyes, but only succeeded in burning holes in wood. Eventually my desperation came out and I slammed a piece of wood on the ground in fury. The wood exploded into a bonfire, one I happy built into a roaring flame. With this new found power came a great annoyance to the old man, as I spent plenty of time burning things that had wronged me. The old man came to me several times, asking why businesses who had refused me were burning down. He never received an answer._

_My next power was one I never thought I would need, The power of invisibility. It came about in an unremarkable way. I walked down the main road of my village, wondering why the people around me did not glare at me as they had the past nine years of my life. I looked at my arms and legs expecting to be covered in something, but not to see nothing at all. I wasn't there. I still felt, and moved things, but I was invisible to everyone's eyes. I enjoyed using it for about a week, creating the village's great ghost scare. After that however I saw little point in abusing it further. Between speed and levitation I had no reason to hide when I had plenty of other escape routes._

_The Final power of the twelve was the worst, yet most powerful. The power of yin and yang. It came about when I wanted to get rid of my bad, of my evil, of whatever was in me that had condemned me to my miserable life alone. The twelfth power responded, thankfully I was far away from the village when it occurred. The power surged out of me, in the form of a red aura. The aura poured from me, and reformed into a copy of me. It had my face, my hair, my body. There were thankfully two differences. The whisker marks that had been on my face for my entire life were thicker and more feral on my clone, and even better was the clone lacked my twelve powers._

_I say even better because seconds after it poured from me the clone started to emit its own red haze around itself and attacked. It screamed, and howled, and bit, and slashed at me, doing whatever it could to try and hurt me. With my powers however, it was little more than a nuisance. I swatted it aside each time it rose to attack. I dodged it's wild strikes, and lit it on fire with either my will or my eyes. The evil clone got creative when I lifted it from the earth with levitation, it reformed the aura into a shroud over itself and struck at me with extending claws made from the red haze that still poured from it. After hours of me struggling to stop the violent thing that spawned from me, I had had enough. I wrapped it in a hug and squeezed the life out of it, willing it to rejoin me. It burst into the red haze and rejoined me, and since then I haven't used the twelfth power on myself. _

_However using it on others had much more interesting results. People I touched and willed the power upon always split into two new people, one good, one evil. As long as they did not touch again, they would stay separative and act out their lives only with the absence of the other, Good could only do good, bad would only do bad. It led to many amusing situations and more than a few accidents. Nobody however, would believe that they had truly split into two new people. _

_Shortly after I discovered the twelfth power I was admitted into the ninja academy by the old man. He had hoped that having me be in the same class with some children my own age would allow me to forge friendships and relationships that would dilute my ever increasing annoyance at the village. It failed, miserably. I learned early on that my classmates were taught to hate and despise me by their parents. I was shunned, mocked or worse. Despite my urge to unleash some well deserved beatings I kept my word to the old man. They never struck at me, so I never crippled them. _

_For three years I sat in that hell. Teachers tried to falsify my grades, keep me ignorant of the world, or just keep me down. I endured, I persevered, and I thrived. With my speed I switched out my impossible tests with a normal students. With my strength I destroyed all the physical trials. With the power of invisibility, I stole the knowledge to succeed. With my powers I was the best of all the students, and they hated me for it. I didn't care. I would succeed and surpass them all._

* * *

Today was the final fucking exam to be a ninja, and as Naruto sat there in his classroom writing answers on his mass produced piece of paper all he could think was, 'what the fuck does this have to do with being a ninja?'

There were history questions,. Math problems, even questions on grammar. Elementary school questions that would be normal on a civilian test, not on the examination to determine if you were capable of being a child soldier! 'This is bullshit!' Naruto screamed in his head, still writing down perfect answers.

The written exam passed by painfully slow for the overpowered Naruto. As his classmates struggled and sweated to answer Naruto sat bored and impatient as ever. The blond haired brat had completed his teat within the first five minutes of the hour long exam, each answer perfect and precisely written.

The physical examination was no better. Naruto completed the obstical course within one minute exactly, several minutes before his peers. A small fraction of Naruto's ire slipped out during the accuracy examination, his targets were impaled, Naruto's kunai not only pierced the bulls-eye, but launched the wooden targets at the stone walls of the school where they remained stapled to the wall by the throwing knife. The chunin that agreed to spar with Naruto also felt the young man's displeasure. Naruto wasted no time, finishing the examiner with a hellish snap kick to the balls.

The ninjutsu exam was tricky, not impossible for someone with the blond's skills. The transformation technique was flawless, same with the substitution technique, the difficulty was with the clone technique. No matter how much effort or what method used, Naruto was simply incapable of using the academy level clone technique. It didn't mean he couldn't use other methods to complete his task. At his instructor's command Naruto placed his hands in the proper hand seals for the clone technique, but instead of focusing chakra to make clones, he stopped short only producing the signature smoke. Standing there was several 'clones' all of which were Naruto moving from place to place with sheer speed, while he couldn't produce clones, after images were easy for him.

Iruka, the chunin teacher for his class, handed him a forehead protector. The leaf symbol of the village shone prominently on the metal, and Naruto supposed he should feel some sense of pride. In all honesty he felt as bored as always. Being a ninja meant nothing to him, it was just something to pass the time.

After the exams the passing students were announced then released for the day, most went home, some went to celebrate, others went to train. Naruto ignored them all, like he always did, and instead used his powers of speed and levitation to launch himself to the top of the nearby Hokage Monument. The moment his feet touched the ground, he transformed, becoming a golden blond tabby cat with shining sky blue eyes. As expected of a human-turned-cat with godlike power he laid back on the sun baked rock and napped away without a care. The sun was shining and there were no clouds, it was a day for sunbathing for Naruto Uzumaki, world be damned.

* * *

Naruto was awakened from his nap in the one manner proven to piss him off to no end. Someone had stepped on his tail.

As most cat owners can tell you, stepping on a cat's tail hurts them a lot. Some superstitious people believe that harming a cat's tail will get you cursed. The silver haired chunin who performed said offense would agree with the superstitious as Kitty-Naruto leapt from the ground with a furious hissing that would scare the gods. It was just past sunset, it was a cloudy night, the full moon was hovering above the earth, and a treasonous Konoha chunin by the name of Mizuki was about to get a divine ass kicking.

The Kitty formed ninja in training started his vengeance by skull bashing the offending chunin in his family jewels, dropping him to the ground. Next he proceeded to shred his target's vest off with rapid striking kitty claws, the chunin vest made barely any resistance and a large scroll attached to the chunin's back was knocked aside. After the vest came the stomping. A five pound furious blond kitty will never seem threatening, unless of course it was slamming its tiny paws into your back with bone-splintering force. Finally satisfied, Naruto cocked a leg over the unconscious offender's head and let loose a stream of urine, forever marking him as Naruto's bitch.

Satisfied that the insult was repaid in full Naruto settled back upon his spot, content to snooze until morning. Naruto's feline lazy desires were denied by the arrival of multiple ninja, including old man Hokage. The assembled ninja looked between the brutally ravaged chunin to the half asleep kitty that was eying them warily.

"Take the traitor away, and return the forbidden scroll to my office." commanded the old man. Naruto yawned and stretched drawing the elderly leader's attention as the various ninja returned to their duties. "I take it this was your doing Naruto?"

Kitty-Naruto raised a paw cutely, "Meow." He replied.

"Did you have to crush his ribs and back like that?" The Hokage questioned with a stern look. Naruto pointed a paw at the ruffled fur on his tail, "Meow." He replied dryly.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a cat. Can you please return to human form?" Kitty-Naruto started cleaning his paw in response.

"Nobody is gonna believe a chunin was beaten by a pissed off cat." The Hokage stated, smiling. Kitty-Naruto shrugged his shoulders and returned to napping position, the message: 'let the village deal with it' was rather obvious.

* * *

The next morning was the registration for the graduate ninja of Konoha. Pretty much it was fill out paperwork, get picture taken, give form and picture to Hokage. Simple and easy, or at least it was supposed to be. This morning Naruto's luck seemed to be particularly negative. The entire village seemed to be out of his favorite coffee, a bird miraculously managed to crap on his doughnut right before he could take a bite, and the guy who took the registration photos was one of the infinite number of jackasses whom had a grudge against Naruto for some really crappy reason.

"Get lost you freak! There's no way you passed the exam, so I'm not taking your photo!" The photographer screamed at Naruto who was quickly losing what precious patience he had left..

"Look, I got the headband, the paperwork and the goddamned skill to kill your unworthy ass! Now so help me Kami if you don't take my picture I will kick your ass, shove your camera somewhere unpleasant and fling your rag-doll corpse off of this building!" Naruto screamed, emphasizing his point by lighting a fireball in his hand.

"You can't do that! Your a ninja! Your supposed to help the village!" The photographer yelled in panic.

Naruto glared, dangerously close to lighting the man on fire, "You hypocritical ass-hole! You just said there was no way I passed the exam, now that I'm ready to kill you, your using it as an excuse! Take my goddamned picture before I burn this place down!"

Needless to say Naruto got the photo, and was not in the mood for bullshit. His day continued on that course, the villagers seemed to be prissy over the fact that Naruto not only passed the ninja academy but judging from the chatter he heard, he was also the top rookie. That was definatly going to piss some people off. They were probably going to be upset over him topping the reviered 'last Uchiha'. As if not dying was really something to celebrate. So his brother killed his entire family, boo-fucking-hoo. Until the self proclaimed avenger actually did something worthwile, Naruto didn't give two runny shits about him.

Speaking of which...

Naruto dodged a rock without turning to the source, "You deserve to die you freak!" screamed someone behind him. Naruto sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and wished he wouldn't have to beat someone's ass to get a moment's peace.

Naruto turned around slowly, arms extended, no hostile movements at all. The small armed crowd of people that faced him still flinched back, "Can I help you?" Naruto asked, calmly and politely.

The guy who tossed the first rock, threw another, which was once again dodged, "You cheated demon! The last Uchiha should be the rookie of the year! Not some freak like you!"

Naruto resisted the urge to choke the idiot, he actually started shaking from the effort, "Okay, I'm gonna say this once. I don't wanna hurt you, I'm actually trying not to, but if you throw another rock at me, I'm gonna take the rocks you throw and ram them so far up your ass the Hokage will have to recall Lady Tsunade to remove them, got it!"

The idiot didn't listen, and threw another. Naruto blurred, and all three thrown rocks disappeared from the ground, while a bloody hole opened in the rock-throwers pants. The injured civilian dropped to the unforgiving earth in shock and pain, while the crowd backed away from him.

"Anyone else want to piss me off?" Naruto asked, holding a few more stones in his hand. The crowd dispersed quickly, fearing rocks lodging in their prostates.

Naruto dropped the rocks in his hands, feeling just a little better about his day. With a blink of a human's eyes he was at the Hokage's office, papers extended. "Here you go old man, one ninja registration, hold the weapon-ized sarcasm."

The Hokage took the papers and looked them over while Naruto took a seat by his desk. As the old man filled out the papers a ruckus was developing in the hall outside, someone yelling, loud stomping and the cause of the noise was getting louder.

The door to the room was slammed open, revealing a young boy with a ridiculously long scarf on and a shuriken in hand. "I've got you now grandpa!" The boy yelled, extending his arm to throw the weapon. The exact moment he crossed the threshold into the room, he tripped over his own scarf flinging the shuriken at the Hokage. Naruto saw the threat and on impulse intercepted the projectile with his own body, taking the throwing star in the throat.

His last thought before passing out from the pain and blood loss from arterial spray was, "Wow, that's a first."

Thanks to his healing and immortality Naruto woke up less than five minutes later to a sobbing child being comforted by the Hokage while someone else nearby was panicking.

"Dammit, I can't believe I did that." Naruto grumbled, his voice cracking due to his vocal cords mending weirdly. He ignored the blood splattered witnesses as he tuned his voice. "Hello? Hellooo? Helllllo? Hello!"

Naruto turned his attention to the stunned pale child, "What haven't you ever seen someone return from the dead before?"


	2. Hinata

_I've got a lot of questions in life. Who my parents are, why they're not around, whats it like having friends. You know the usual stuff for a lonely orphan. After joining the academy my questions got more complex and loaded. What would life had been like if I didn't have my powers, just the normal ninja skills? Would the people of Konoha still hate me as much? _

_Then shit hit the fan question wise when I hit puberty. Let me first just say, I fucking hate hormones. When I finally die, me and the creator are gonna have words over that shit. Anyways, needless to say I re-discovered girls. Or rather one girl._

_Hinata Hyuga. Konoha's clan princess. _

_She's nice to everyone, smart, and talented. She's humble, unlike the rest of her tree-up-the-ass clan of high brow idiots. I don't know why I care, or why I give a damn about her. I just do. I've got nobody to tell me about this stuff. I can't go up to random villager Hideki and ask, "Hey, I think I'm crushing on this girl, can you help me?" The fuck wits would probably mock me and hang her. Of course if they did I'd burn the whole fucking village to the ground and make them watch._

_Sometimes I think its not worth it to stay in this place. I've been living in this hell hole for eleven years and so far the only one who gives a damn is the old man. Too bad he's always been to busy running the village to spend more time with me._

_Moving back to the girl problems, I first noticed Hinata after I recognized her from one of my admittedly rare instances of being a good guy rather than doing whatever I felt like. It was during the Cloud-Leaf peace treaty talks. One of the Cloud ninja was running from the clan districts with a bag over his shoulder. I sped in front of him, and ran my arm into him. The idiot tripped, dropped the bag and started the usual threats and intimidation tactics. The moment he drew a knife I sped forward then grabbed and snapped both his wrists. The cloud clod started screaming bloody murder drawing the delegation and the village guards. They questioned me and discovered a drugged Hinata. There was a nice international incident debate and I got called before the Feudal lord who questioned me. Then the representative from Cloud started pissing me off by bringing up my history in Konoha._

_I really love when people piss me off. I stomped my feet bringing up an earthquake that nearly brought the court we were in down on our heads. Then for added effect I let loose on my power of combustion, lighting myself on fire. Say what you goddamned will about intimidation, it doesn't have shit on a over powered nine year old screaming that he'll end your family line while on fire. _

_After I calmed myself and the Cloud rep changed his pants, I repeated my answers for the court. Then I made my threat. 'Do anything bad to my home and I'll kill you all.' Cloud hasn't given shit to Konoha for the last two years, so I guess my point got across. It might have been helped by the fact my earthquake stunt had been picked up by every nation in the world. I was Konoha's ace in the ninja arm race from that point on._

_God, I really need to stop getting off topic. I don't wanna write this, but it has to be done. I wanna know what love is. I want friendship. I want a family. My family. I know its unreasonable, but fuck it. I deserve some genuine happiness sometimes. I don't wanna be angry anymore. I spend all my time flaunting my powers so I can feel good, so I have fun. I want friends like Hinata, whom everybody likes. I wanna be liked by people instead of spending the day wondering who the jackass is gonna be that will spit on me or throw the next rock._

_It's been remarked, very often, that I have a self restraint problem. I do, and you would too if you had just one of my abilities. Most people can't walk away from taking a sharpened ninja star to the jugular vein, hell most ninja find that hard to do. Me? I do that or something similar on a monthly basis. I abuse my powers, and flaunt them openly. Sometimes I even cause outright hell with them for my amusement. _

_When the old man's grandson 'killed' me with that throwing star it changed my life in an new and annoying way. I had a goddamned admirer. That was new and very fucking unexpected. I'm a trained killer about to start my career as a super powered child soldier, literally days away from team assignments, and my bosses' grandson starts idolizing me because I rose from the dead. _

_Fucking unbelievable._

_There was only six days left from me meeting Konohamaru (Old man's grandson) and my team assignment and I would be damned if that little brat did not do his best to harass me. I first noticed him watching me train that very afternoon. My version of training was to see how I could destroy a tree with my powers. I still believe that exploding trees with my heat beam eyes is the most entertaining. _

_Anyways, I heard the kid cheering for me, praising me and stating how awesome I am. It was unnerving. I was stunned, and thought the kid had a screw loose. I'm a super powered outcast with an impulse control problem, as much as I'd love it I am not a hero._

* * *

Naruto was being hunted. For once in his life he was running from a predator that he couldn't crush, outrun, or utterly destroy. No matter where he hid, no matter what powers he used, eventually the hunter would find him.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, or as the villagers and ninja of Konoha had started to call him, 'Naruto's bane.'

Ever since Naruto's display of godlike speed and subsequent resurrection in front of him the young boy idolized the village outcast, and made it well known. Konohamaru hounded Naruto day and night, using his guardian ninja and villagers alike to inform him whenever Naruto appeared. The super powered blond finally had a use for his neglected talent for invisibility, it was being abused constantly just so that Naruto could get time to himself.

Naruto made a point of disappearing with one power or another the moment he detected Konohamaru. The moment the boy was sighted, Naruto was invisible. Or flying away. Or disguised as an animal. Or in a very odd predicament, hiding like the more classical ninjas; hidden under water and breathing via bamboo tube. The last one only happened twice.

The chase had been going on for nearly two days, and to Naruto's ire, the villagers seemed to enjoy his discomfort as at every chance to aid the 'honorable grandson' they would point out Naruto or expose where they knew him to be hiding.

His current hiding spot was both genius and juvenile. He was hiding under a random table at one of the villages' fancy dining establishments, the Rose Red Cafe. You needed reservations a month early and a lot of sway just to get into the place, much less get into the best seats. Naruto was currently in the Hyuga reserved section, further decreasing the chances of being spotted. The fact that he was in his cat form, invisible and hovering at once also helped conceal him and steady his nerves.

Then fate decided to raise the stakes. "Here is your seat Lady Hinata, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

One of the table's four seats were drawn back, and a set of very feminine pale legs slid under the table.

"_You have got to be kidding me..._" Naruto thought, dropping the invisibility and levitation. _"Crap, how should I... Wait... I'm a cat..." _

Immediately Naruto thought of a plan to hide from Konohamaru. "_Hinata's a girl! Girls like cute things, and I make an awesomely cute cat!_" Naruto concentrated on his cat form, adjusting everything from the position of his ears to the size of his eyes, changing everything to fit the stereotype of a 'kawaii kitty'. Females everywhere felt a shift in the global cuteness scale.

Weaponized cuteness prepared, Naruto started performing basic cat behavior that he knew would melt any girl's heart. He nuzzled Hinata's legs, drawing her attention in an instant. The moment the Hyuga heiress peeked under the table to see what was brushing her legs, he hit her with 'the look' that adorable innocent kitten look that draws you in and wont let go, even if its beating you to death with raw cuteness.

Hinata wasn't known for the Hyuga attitude or the ninja disposition for cruelty. Instead, she was known for her kind heart and general niceness. Thus she was no match for Naruto's kitty form. Her heart didn't just melt, it liquified in an instant. Without a regard for her location or social setting she pulled Kitty-Naruto into her lap and started petting, hugging, and cuddling the overly cute kitty. The sheer amount of attention Naruto was getting almost made him reconsider being found by Konohamaru. Naruto wasn't sure if it was possible, but he did not want to die from cuddling.

* * *

Somehow Hinata managed to enjoy her fine dining, simultaneously keeping Naruto in her lap. Constantly throughout the meal Hinata would find time to play with kitty-Naruto, which to his unending shame he enjoyed immensely. Once the dinner was finished, they left, Naruto still snuggled into Hinata's arms as she walked towards the clan district of the village.

The Hyuga clan home was enormous, taking up nearly a third of the clan district itself. The place was furnished like the traditional Japanese homes, complete with its own private hot springs and gardens. Still being grasped firmly by Hinata, Naruto planned on sneaking into the hot springs at some point. The public springs always had some jackass willing to cause trouble in them. After Hinata had shown Kitty-Naruto around his new home and given a brief tour she took her new pet to her room, where Naruto re-defined his version of hell.

Apparently Hinata had been planning on getting a pet cat sometime later, for in her room was a large assortment of cat toys, cat treats, but also an impossible number of cat sized outfits. There were maid outfits, dresses, sailor uniforms, school girl outfits, and so many other random clothes. At least two straight hours were spent changing Kitty-Naruto from outfit to outfit, somehow each was more embarrassing than the last. So yes, Naruto Uzumaki had a new definition of hell. His hell was having Hinata Hyuga dress him up over and over again, cooing over him like a newborn. With each outfit Hinata would take a few moments to play with Kitty-Naruto, spinning him around, nuzzling his fur, or rubbing his stomach. Naruto swore that if she swung him around again, godly healing powers be damned he was gonna switch back to human and blow chunks till he filled the room.

After Hinata's 'cute kitty in a cute outfit' fit of insanity past, Naruto heard her say something that he would appreciate more if he were older. "Want to take a bath with me Kitty?" Hinata asked, still using that cooing talk.

Under his fur Naruto blushed up a storm, petrified of what was to come. He tried not to get picked up, performing the cat tactic of bonelessness when they don't wanna be picked up. The technique failed miserably, Naruto's Kitty form lacking the size necessary for the ninjutsu trained Hinata to be discouraged. Hinata continued to coo at her pet, who was sweating and trying to think of a way out of the situation he was in. He couldn't use super strength, speed or his usual levitation tricks. That would give him away immediately, and as Hinata started to get undressed Naruto found he lacked the concentration necessary for him to use his power of invisibility. In short, Naruto was doomed to bathe with Hinata, the girl he was madly crushing on.

Hinata donned a bathrobe without removing her underwear, giving Naruto a few precious moments to try to think of a way out. His thought process was disrupted by Hinata grabbing him and entering her bath. The heiress started the water, adding a generous dose of bubble-bath mix into the steamy water. "Don't be nervious little guy." She cooed, "I'll make you nice and clean." Sadly, Naruto's thoughts went from escape plans, to the gutter, then as Hinata started to undress, they fell into the sewer.

As soon as she was undressed, Hinata grabbed the now stunned Kitty-Naruto and lowered the both of them into the bath. For a few minutes it was your average bath with a pet, then Naruto realized where he was and what he was seeing and started to freak out. _"I gotta get outta here!"_ the shape shifter mentally screamed.

Hinata noticed her pet's distress, and cuddled him closer. "Don't worry little guy, I got you."

Naruto continued his vallent attempts to escape, but held back by both bathwater and Hinata's grasp he had no chance to leave. "You know, I really need to give you a name." Hinata stated, thoughtfully. Naruto didn't care, he only continued to try and get out of the soapy waters.

"I'll name you after a boy I like. He's brave, handsome, and so mysterious. " She continued, "Do you want to be called Naruto?" the cat form boy had finally managed to get a grip on the edge of the tub, and would have slipped out if what Hinata said hadn't been heard. The moment he heard her confession of affection, his kitten like paw slipped and he slammed his head on the tub's side.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, transforming back to human form. "Dammit that hurts!" he cried, holding onto his skull. His power of healing kicked in seconds later, clearing his head of pain, leaving him aware of a startled and blushing Hinata, who was still naked and in the tub.

Naruto looked anywhere but at Hinata, backing away slowly and keeping his hands raised and visible. Naruto was a violent deviant, but he would be damned if he would give anyone reason to call him a pervert. "Hi there, Hinata. Um, yeah. I'm just gonna go now..." Naruto stuttered and stammered as he tried to back away to the exit.

Hinata lay in the tub praying Naruto hadn't seen everything, Her mind was rather overloaded watching her pet turn into her crush. "Naruto?"

Naruto paused in his escape escapades."Yeah Hinata?"

Whatever Hinata was going to say was interrupted by one of the Hyuga maids knocking on the door, before opening slowly. "Lady Hinata? I brought you some fresh towels." The moment the maid walked in, Naruto vanished from sight.

Naruto floated over the maids head unseen, reappearing and rushing away the moment he touched the ground out of sight. The super powered brat rushed to the door, opening it and walking straight into a very sullen man who looked sorta like...

"Oh, shit. Your Hinata's dad aren't you?" Naruto asked the man he just tackled outside his daughter's room. The man's only answer was to growl and activate the Hyuga's trademark Byakugan. It was indeed Hiashi Hyuga who Naruto ran into. The bathrobe covered Hinata and blushing maid standing in Hinata's room did nothing to ease the awkwardness of that moment.

The instant Hiashi's eyes activated he started analyzing the situation, his eyes focusing on all the details in front of him. The boy was trying to escape, Hinata was wet and naked under her bathrobe, the maid was embarrassed by something, the boy's clothes were wet, Hinata's bathroom door was ajar, Hinata looked flushed and ashamed.

Hiashi's brain switched to caveman father, _"He has defiled my daughter." _Hiashi channeled chakra to his palms, Naruto gulped and prepared to die. Again.

Naruto looked at the scene behind him before returning his gaze to the pissed off father in front of him, "Can I just ask that you don't aim for the face or my junk?"

Understandably, Hiashi ignored the request.


End file.
